1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a laminated body including two sheets of glass substrates different in length and frames supporting them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this kind of apparatus is disclosed in international publication WO2003/083362 (Patent Document 1). In the related art, by ensuring a space (clearance) between an inner wall of a frame and a laminated body, occurrence of a distortion due to the difference in thermal expansion properties is reduced.
Furthermore, another example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-39437 (Patent Document 2). In the related art, an IC chip is provided at a difference area (non-laminated end being at one end of the glass substrate on which the other glass substrate is not laminated) of two glass substrates. Since the difference area is subject to an external force in a direction of thickness of the layer (the direction of lamination), in order to make a clearance between the IC chip and the frame smaller than a preset value, a portion facing the IC chip on the inner wall is protruded. Here, the preset value is limiting displacement amount when an external force is applied to the difference area to cause failure. Accordingly, even if an external force is applied to the difference area in the direction of the thickness of the layer, the displacement at the difference area is less than the preset value, and the possibility of failure of the difference area is thus reduced.
However, the related art of the Patent Document 2 is made on the basis of an assumption that the non-laminated end undergoes displacement to the side of the frame due to a drop, an impact, etc., but the frame is not deformed. In a case that a large external force is applied, or the frame is formed by a deformable material, a situation in which the end of the frame undergoes displacement to on the side of the non-laminated end occurs, in such the situation, it is difficult to avoid the damage. The reason why is that the decrease in clearance contrarily causes a contact the end of the frame with the non-laminated end with ease.
On the other hand, in the related art of the Patent Document 1, a clearance capable of absorbing the displacement of the end of the frame to the non-laminated end side is set, but the thickness is on the order of the thickness of the polarizing plate at most, and cannot handle displacement larger than this.